Don't Let Me Go
by TimberWolfAlpha
Summary: The omitted love scene from "Vows From The Heart", Alvin and Brittany are just married, they said their vows, donned the rings... all there was left to do was to consummate the marriage. Rated M for sexual content and mild cursing. R&R if you want, CGI version.


**Opening Statement:** Hey there everyone, I'm back with a follow up to "Vows From The Heart" and I think you can guess where this is heading... yeah this is the consummation of Alvin and Brittany's marriage. This is going to be the most recent mature post to my page, but at the same time I'm going to try and keep this as loving, heartfelt, and as strange as it may sound, cute as the story this scene is based in. So there's not going to be much in regards to the content, but at the same time I hope to try and capture the essence of this being Alvin and Brittany's first time together as husband and wife. And if you're wondering why I'm not working on "Seville Family Rule Book" then the answer is simple, I'm collaborating again with a guest author, and these kind of posts take time to make, and can be very hard to complete not because they are hard to make, but rather they are so much fun and it's hard for that to end. Anyway let's get to the scene shall we...

 **Disclaimer:** AATC belongs to Ross B. and Fox Studios, and the OC's of Nathan, Kris, Cleo, Amani, Julian, Silas and Zack belong to me.

* * *

 **Don't Let Me Go.**

Alvin carried Brittany into their bedroom, the two having just been married earlier that day. They said their vows, had their first dance together as husband and wife, cut the cake, and tossed the bouquet and garter, now all that was left was for the newly weds to consummate their marriage, which truth be told the two had been excited for the entire time, not just because of what the act entailed, but rather the significance of it all. Brittany was first laid on the bed, before she sat up and removed her dress, exposing to Alvin something had seen before but at the same time made his heart beat much faster in his chest. It may have been the recent marriage, or maybe just the importance of this act, but for some reason Alvin was feeling as though Brittany was showing Alvin her body for the very first time all over again, and it made him nervous. Brittany noticed this and grinned, laying herself on her stomach with her feet kicked up, gazing demurely over her shoulder before she brought out her secret weapon.

" _Ven a la cama Alvin, vamos a consumar nuestro matrimonio_ ," Brittany purred, Alvin's eyes widening even as he felt a distinct stirring in his loins, then grinned and did something Brittany wasn't expecting... he responded in the same language, " _Como desee Brittany, pero déjame desnud_ _ó_ _por primera vez._ " Alvin replied, Brittany's gaze going from demure to shocked, her eyes widening to nearly double their size and causing Alvin to laugh, "How did you do that? You know nothing of Spanish!" Brittany asked, her husband taking out his phone and chuckling, "Rosetta Stone works wonders, only took me three weeks to learn how to speak Spanish, but anyway we have a marriage to consummate so let's get started," Alvin replied, taking off his blazer and approaching, when Brittany growled a bit, "Unless you want me to fake this whole event, you will practice some foreplay on your wife!" Brittany hissed, Alvin taking a couple steps back and rethinking his tactics.

Alvin then smiled, grabbing his phone and opening his music, hitting play and turning the volume up, the song "Bad Romance" by Lady GaGa starting to play, even as Alvin held out a hand for his wife, Brittany giving him a confused look and gaining a chuckle, "Care to dance with me one last time?" Alvin asked, then quickly removed his t-shirt and leaving himself just as exposed as his wife was. "Really? Dancing naked on our bed?" Brittany asked, though to her merit she stood up and took his hand, no sooner having done this Alvin pulled her right against his body, feeling her chest pressed against his own and hooking his left leg with her right, a grin on his face the entire time, "You're the one who said you wanted foreplay, and last I checked-" at this point, Alvin shifted a bit, Brittany gasping as she felt a certain hardness pressing against her thigh, a blush creeping up her cheeks as she stared into Alvin's brown eyes, "-dancing is the most primal form of foreplay," Alvin explained, Brittany already feeling her own sex responding to this subtle embrace, moisture starting to form on her labia as she felt Alvin's member slowly starting to rise to the occasion.

"A-Alvin, why this kind of- DANCE!" Brittany yelped out, as Alvin suddenly shifted again, spearing his wife on his member with enough force to actually lift her feet off the bed for a moment, the air in her lungs feeling as though it had been completely pushed out and resulting in her next intake of air being a huge gasp laced with a seductive growl, "Ooohh, Alvie you might want to ramp that back a bit-" Brittany didn't get to finish, as she soon found herself silenced by Alvin's lips, his tongue immediately finding entry into her mouth and his hand reaching to her rear and giving it a light smack and squeeze, even while Alvin managed to continue thrusting gently into his wife to the music that was playing. Eventually the two found themselves laying on the bed, Brittany moaning while Alvin thrusted into her, until the song ended and shifted to a different title, one which made Brittany smile to herself before she tucked her legs in and pushed Alvin off of her body, "Brittany! What the- Ohhhh." Alvin said, hearing the song playing and immediately feeling a sense of dread, the song being Nicky Manaj's track "Turn Me On", this song having a certain... effect on the auburn furred chipette before him.

"Don't say another word Mr. Seville, I'm taking this from here!" Brittany purred, then launched herself at Alvin and pinned him down under her rear, his face now buried between her legs before she slid herself down to his chest, sighing as she continued downward and felt Alvin's member sliding back into her body, sitting up and gazing down at Alvin with eyes that were almost ablaze with lust, desire... and dominance. Next thing Alvin knew, Brittany was rolling her hips against him, moaning loudly without any bit of care as to who could hear her or not, rocking and even bouncing in Alvin's lap to the beat of the song playing. Eventually Brittany stood up, but only to turn herself around to face away from Alvin, resuming her previous actions before Alvin growled and shoved Brittany forward, landing her on all fours with her tail raised into the air, "My turn Britt!" Alvin said, taking hold of her hips and pulling her onto his body again and again, each time he bottomed himself out inside her hearing a pleasured squeak from his wife, before he felt her go stiff and tremble around his shaft, apparently having reached her climax before Alvin.

"Brittany? You came already?" Alvin asked, Brittany glancing back at him from over her shoulder with an embarrassed smile on her face, "Yeah... sorry about that, I can still go if you like, it's just that... I don't know, something feels different about mating with you this time, and it's getting me excited way too quickly... again I can keep going, just say the- WORD! ALVIN!" Brittany replied, before having her tail tugged as Alvin resumed his thrusting into his wife, chuckling at how her tail was wrapping around his wrist as if to hold his hand where it was, "Sorry Britt, I just love hearing you scream my name." Alvin explained, then gasped upon feeling Brittany's tunnel rippling around his member, mentally cursing his forgetfulness at _that_ well trained muscle she had, even as she giggled and purred to herself, "What's wrong Alvie? You sound like you're being strangled," Brittany asked, even as she worked her well practised internal muscles along Alvin's shaft, until she felt his hands rubbing her backside, gently squeezing before he pulled back and landed a good hard slap to her behind, Brittany's eyes going wide as she let out a yelp and shuddered around Alvin again, once again having climaxed.

"My Brittany, if we were the kind to keep score, then you're two while I'm at zero... I'm jealous." Alvin said, Brittany catching her breath and then gazing into her husband's eyes from over her shoulder, "Really? I could call Silas and have him switch our bodies again in that case-" "NO... I mean, I'm good where I'm at right now, let's just get this over with... I'm getting restless!" Alvin said, Brittany snickering before she grinned and purred, "Then take me, _breed_ me Alvin... I need you soo badly..." Brittany purred out, winking to Alvin and setting within him an inferno of pure lust, a deep growl rumbling in his chest as he gripped his wife's hips tightly, leaning forward to whisper into her ear, "I'm not going to sugarcoat it for you... I'm going to fuck you... hard, harder than ever before, and if you're able to walk afterwards then I'll be surprised." Alvin whispered, his words sending a chill down Brittany's spine as she growled back to her husband, "Do it then, make me scream your name, breed me and make me yours all over again," Brittany replied, no sooner feeling Alvin's grip on her tighten even more, before he pulled back and rammed into her with enough force to knock her onto her face, Brittany's eyes crossing slightly as they rolled up a bit, a long steady moan escaping her throat as Alvin slammed into her body. _"Dear God! Where has Alvin been hiding this side of his personality?"_ Brittany thought, moaning her husband's name and arching her back, though she eventually twisted herself around to face him, Alvin reaching down and pulling Brittany up into his arms, continuing to thrust into her. Brittany soon wrapped her arms around Alvin's neck and shivered, Alvin stopping as he noticed this, "Brittany? Are you okay? I'm not going to hard am I?" Alvin asked, gaining himself a slap to the face from his wife, "Keep going or I'm going to strangle you with your own tail." Brittany said softly, her voice shaky and making Alvin's heart flip in his chest, "As you wish hon," Alvin replied, resuming his earlier rhythm and beginning to his own climax building, this making him increase his pace and make Brittany tremble all the more around him.

"Britt, I-I'm gonna-" "Do it Alvin, cum inside me, I need it!" Brittany moaned, no sooner feeling Alvin ram into her one last time, her inner depths feeling a warm sensation as Alvin shoot off into her, this triggering Brittany's third climax of the evening and resulting in the both of them simply flopping onto the bed for a quick power nap.

* * *

(Brittany's POV)

I fluttered my eyes open and yawned, looking at the clock and reading that it hadn't even gone past our first day of being married, "Jesus, it feels like I slept for hours," I said to myself, then felt Alvin's arm wrap around me and start rubbing my stomach, and before any of you out there ask, no I wasn't pregnant, I wish I was, I'd love to be carrying a part of my husband inside my body, but for now I was content to just be a wife instead of a mother... for now anyways. "Mmmm, Alvie you keep that up I'll want to consummate the marriage all over again," I said, gaining a chuckle from behind me, "Doubt it, I wore you out good, tell me, can you feel your legs?" Alvin asked me, and I thought on it and then grinned, lifting my leg up and purring, "Yes I can... though barely." I replied, slowly sitting up and then standing up, taking a step forward to the edge of the bed and getting myself into some casual clothing, Alvin slipping himself into his signature red hoodie as I spotted his ball-cap, a devilish grin crossing my face as I grabbed it and put it onto my head, "Hey sweetie, how does your hat look on me?" I asked, turning to face Alvin and find him grinning while shaking his head, "For one it's hot because it's on you, and secondly... it's way too big for your head," Alvin replied, poking the bill of the hat and causing it to flop down in front of my face.

* * *

I know, it's not ending in the same way as the main story did, but that's mainly because as of writing this, it's late at night and I need sleep. So anyway I hope you enjoyed this mature scene here and feel free to tell me what you think in the comment/review box below... though to be honest, the title above was put there due to the original inspiration being the song "Alejandro" by Lady GaGa. Then as you saw in the story that changed... twice! So anyheck this was the omitted love scene from "Vows From The Heart" and again I hope you all enjoyed, PEACE!

* * *

And now, a random moment in the Seville home:

*Alvin and Silas in the front yard glaring at each other*

Alvin: You want to go RAT!

Silas: Bring it munk!

*Alvin runs forward, only for Silas to throw a fireball at him, which Alvin managed to duck under*

Alvin: WHOA! I ain't got special magic or some shit! I just gotta be funny!


End file.
